1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a transmission device, a reception device, a transmission method, and a reception method for a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, demand for a low power consumption and high communication performance, as well as a data communication speed, in designing a wireless communication system is increasing. In particular, a communication system such as a wireless body area network (WBAN) for radio communication between an implant device implanted in a human body and a device outside the human body increasingly requires to have high sensitivity and consume less power.
The existing phase shift keying having excellent spectrum efficiency and reception performance is commonly used for a recent communication scheme. This method, however, is disadvantageous in which it can hardly obtain low power consumption due to a spectrum distortion generated from a non-linear element and has a limitation in realizing a high speed data transmission between implant devices within a human body due to a limitation in a reception performance.